hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
''**Told from the Point of View of Veneka Abernathy''* The night before had been full of excitement and fun. The most fun I've had in a while. I here a knock but don't move, I can't I have Haymitch's arm wrapped around me. I hear the door open and just as the thought of it being Valerian vanished, this movement was stiff and what I could tell sober. Haymitch, with one arm still around me swings his knife and when I see who it is I have to laugh, its Little Katnip. Haymitch of course acts cool with her and then I hear the door creak open again this time its Valerian followed by her boyfriend Taylor. I smile when I see them it kinda reminds me of Haymitch and I then I can feel it. My right temple is throbbing and I remember last night, I laugh and tune out Katniss talking and go into the bathroom. There I wash up and finding some fresh clothes on the stairs going up, no doubt left by my daughter for me and look theres even some for Haymitch. I change there at the bottom of the stairs, I put on a crisp white shirt, with a mini shirt and slip into my black boots. I walk down the hall and pass the clothes to Haymitch, he goes and changes in the bathroom. I sit down on the messy bed, with its covers strewn everywhere and the bottles of liquor. I have to laugh but I think we need a housekeeper one that won't throw the liquor. I look at Katniss she looks at me and we both laugh, if someone would have told me that I would end up with Haymitch, have his child and loose my brother I would laugh and call them crazy. But I guess everything happens for a reason. Katniss must have been thinking the same thing, because we begin talking about faith which at on time I almost lost mine. Minutes later Haymitch comes out with a missed button I sigh, get up and button it right. I can see the scar he got from his Hunger Games and I think wow. He is so strong but reserved and so apt for breaking down but he sticks together. I wonder about him somtimes but dismissing that thought I sit down with his hand in mine. I love him, and the talk begins of Capitol citizens starting a rebelion. Haymitch breaks out laughing but I stay serious, whether there Capitol bafoons or not they can still pose a threat to my family. When he regains his composer he takes on a serious tone and I can't tell if that's him or the hangover. Just then a hear a boom outside and once I see the dust settle I pull away from Haymitch and rush upstairs. There I find Taylor knocked out, I scream for Valerian and I find her cowering in the closet. I go to her and hug her fiercly Katniss and Haymitch arrive a minute or so later and they help get Taylor up. We run to there house and as quick as we can we tell River, they are in District 2. Then I hear an explosion in the phone background noise, the line goes dead. Haymitch's face drains of color and I see him drop the bottle. Going to him I sit him down and for the first time I see him cry. He looks at me and he hold him close. I feel so strange, nothing like this has ever happened, not even my brothers death could help explain how I feel. Another bomb drops and I see Peeta and the kids come in. They slam the door, we grab some blankets, coats and canned goods and rush to the cement bunker that acts as a basement. Before I get there I run into the bathroom at throw up. Before I know it the thought hits, Haymitch knows it too, I'm pregnant. Read More: Episode 3